classof3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Home/Transcript
Part 1 Act 1 :[Episode opens with the ''Class of 3000 logo. A red light flashes over a cheering crowd.]'' :Crowd: Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! Sunny! :Emcee: Ladies and gentlemen, international music sensation Sunny Bridges! :Sunny and most of his class appear onstage, the crowd cheers. :Sunny: One, two, three, and— :and his students begin the performance. After a while, he stops the song; the crowd gasps. :Sunny: Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Hold up! Now I can't do this without my Li'l homeboy, the greatest musical talent in the history of this—or any other—world: my idol. E'rybody give it up for Li'l D! :D appears out of thin air, resulting in a cheering crowd. :Li'l D: Let's crank this thang up! :group plays a modified version of the theme song. Birds begin flying, and a clash of Li'l D's drums sends cymbals flying toward the birds. Li'l D's alarm blares as a feather lands in the boy's mouth; Li'l D coughs and sees his pillow is torn, feathers leaking from it. Li'l D then stops the alarm. :Li'l D: Time to live the dream! up a feather from his pillow But no birds. :D rides his scooter out of his window, through his neighborhood, and through a pile of leaves Albert Schwartz is raking together. :Albert: Hey! Li'l D, you come back here, and you put those leaves back! :Li'l D: Sorry, Mr. Schwartz! I got a bus to catch. :D zips his way to a city bus and scoots next to it. He takes notice of a banner depicting Sunny. :Li'l D: Sunny, give your boy some dat. :bumps fist with the Sunny banner. Mr. Earl, the bus driver hears this and checks the mirror, then sees Li'l D. :Mr. Earl: Hang on, everybody; we're about to make a unscheduled stop. :Earl slams the breaks and opens the door. As the bus stops, Li'l D slams into the door. The bus driver closes the door, securing Li'l D into the bus. :Mr. Earl: Mornin', Li'l D. :Li'l D: Mornin', Mr. Earl. Your drivin' gettin' sloppy; you let my transport get away. :scooter runs downhill. :Mr. Earl: Oh, don't you worry; some honest Atlanta citizen will return it. :to Albert Schwartz's pawn shop. :Man: How much for this scooter? It's been in my family since we came over on the Mayflower. :Albert: Three bucks. :Man: Sold! :back to the bus. :Mr. Earl: What you up to this mornin'? :Li'l D: What make you think I'm up to somethin'? :Mr. Earl: 'Cause you're always up to somethin'. :Li'l D: I'm 'bout to live my dream. :Mr. Earl: Hot fudge sundae in a snowmobile on the moon? :still shot of Mr. Earl's scenario. Back to the bus. :Li'l D: Uh, that's yo dream, Mr. Earl. My dream is jammin' with Sunny Bridges. :solo. :Mr. Earl: You know, Sunny used to ride this very bus. :Li'l D: I know that! :pans to a sign that reads "Sunny sat here." :Li'l D: E'rybody rides this bus knows that, but Sunny's big time in the music game now. He ain't never goin' ride this bus again. :bus comes to a stop; many people file into the bus. Cut to Sunny riding a limo; he is crammed near a window. :Sunny: I don't wanna make this no big deal, but what happened to the limo? :Manager: We're in Tokyo; this is a limo. :Sunny: Oh. Then who all these people? :Manager: This is your personal staff: your crew, your backup singers, your homeboys, and your posse. :Sunny: Howdy, partner. Do we really need all them? :Manager: Are they crowdin' your style? :Sunny: They crowdin' my face! (to another passenger, who has scratched Sunny's face) Excuse me? :Passenger: Sorry. It looked itchy. :Sunny: Do I need all of them to ride the same bus? :Manager: Limo. :Sunny: Feels like a bus to me. Hey, hey, hey! That's the arena! :looks at bleachers that read "Tonight: Sunny Bridges." :Sunny: This is my stop; this is my stop! :Backup Singers: ♪This is my stop; this is my stop!♪ :to Li'l D on the city bus. Li'l D pulls on the cords to indicate the bus is at his stop. :Li'l D: This is my stop; this is my stop! :bus drops off Li'l D and continues going. On her bicycle, Madison rides up to Li'l D. :Madison: D, D, D! Hey, Li'l D! Do you take the bus to school today? :Li'l D: No, Madison. I drove my daddy's Bentley. :Madison: I thought you never met your dad. :Li'l D: Yeah. Winks It was a joke. :Madison: Oh. Laughs Huh? :shot of [[Westley School for the Performing Arts] as the school bell rings. Cut to a hallway, where Li'l D walks past students of other subjects, such as ballet.] :Student 1: Alas, poor Yorick. I knew him well. :Student 2: Friends, Romans, countrymen, lend me your ears! :Student 3: A horse, my kingdom for a horse! Come on, man; I need a horse! :Eddie: Hey, Li'l D, do hurry up. :D enters the music room. Eddie turns on a widescreen television. :Li'l D: I can't believe yo' parents let you bring in yo' widescreen TV. :Eddie: They didn't; this is the dog's TV. :Li'l D: Woof! Won't he miss it? :to Eddie's dog on a yacht. :Eddie: (voice-over) Mmm-mmm. He's out on his yacht today. :back to Westley. :Li'l D: You are rich. :nods. :Li'l D: So, are we all set up? :Eddie: Yup. This is the live feed from Sunny Bridges' concert in Tokyo. He sings it; we hear it, real time. :Li'l D: Cool. :to Sunny Bridges' concert. Sunny looks at the audience. :Sunny: Cool. I don't know if I should play music or fly a blimp. :Manager: Do you have a blimp? :Sunny: No. :Manager: (to a crew member) Get Mr. Bridges a blimp. :Sunny: Oh, I'm just talkin'; I can't fly no blimp. :Manager: And blimp flying lessons! (to Sunny) Oh, you'll love this arena. This video display system is up to the minute. :marquees read "The new album from Sunny Bridges Bus Cord Blues with the hit This is My Stop in stores now." :Sunny: I ain't record no album called "Bus Cord Blues". :manager rummages through a box. :Manager: Oh, yes, you did; it just went double platinum, and it— :manager pulls out a toy bus. The toy has a crank on it. :Manager: —spawned the line of 'Sunny-in-the-bus' toys. :manager demonstrates the toy by winding the crank. Out of the box pops a toy-Sunny. :Toy Sunny: This is my stop; this is my stop; this is my stop; this is my stop! :Sunny: That sickens me. :Manager: Yeah, me too, but kids love 'em, so what are you gonna do, huh? :manager throws the toy bus over his shoulders and looks down from a balcony. :Manager: Now, those are the V.I.P. seats. :the five seats, four are occupied. :Manager: Hey, hey, hey! One's empty! :to a ticket booth. :Emperor: Did you check under Emperor? The tickets have to be there; I bought them online through iScout. :backstage. A man yells in Sunny's ear. :Stage Director: Sunny, you're wanted onstage! :Sunny: Ow! Who are you? :Stage Director: I'm the guy who yells, "Sunny, you're wanted onstage!" :Sunny: Ow! I pay somebody to do that? :man approaches Sunny. :Yes-Man: Yes. :Sunny: Who are you? :Yes-Man: Your yes-man. :Sunny: My yes-man? :Yes-Man: Yes, man. :Sunny: I don't need a yes-man. :man approaches the yes-man. :Hatchet Man: You're fired. :Sunny: (to yes-man) No, you're not, (to the hatchet man) and who are you? :Hatchet Man: I'm your hatchet man. :Stage Director: Sunny, you're wanted onstage! :Sunny: Ow! Fire him! :Director: But that's my job. :Sunny: Okay, don't fire him. :Hatchet Man: But that's my job. :throws his arms into the air. :Sunny: Y'all crazy! :walks to the stage. :Sunny: Uh, sc—excuse me, but I got the feeling I'm wanted onstage. :behind Sunny are the director, the hatchet man, the manager, and the backup singers. :Backup Singers: ♪You're wanted onstage; you're wanted onstage.♪ :sign they pass reads "Help Wanted. Must be able to say 'yes', ask for Sunny." Cut to the music students at Westley watching the happenings on Eddie's dog's television. :Madison: Hey, Kim, Kam. Does watching this make you homesick? :Kim: Not at all. :Kam: Especially since we were born in Columbus, Ohio. :Madison: Really? My nanny is Columbian. :Kam: Do you think we would be more popular if we spoke "Columbian"? :considers. :Kim: Si. :Eddie: Philly Phil, where are you? :Phil enters the room through a skylight, then walks on the wall using suction cups attached to his shoes. :Philly Phil: While I was hacking into the concert broadcast system, I tapped into our satellite so now, we get five thousand channels, including seventy different classic cartoon stations! :[Philly Phil presses a button on the remote. On the television now are Quick Draw McGraw and Hoss-Face Harry from the series ''The Quick Draw McGraw Show.]'' :Quick Draw: Kabong! :Draw smashes his guitar onto Hoss-Face Harry's head; Philly Phil changes the station. :Hoss-Face Harry: Kabongo! :Harry retaliates; Philly Phil changes the station. :Quick Draw: Le kabong! :Draw initiates another attack; Philly Phil changes the station. :Hoss-Face Harry: Kabongski! :Harry retaliates; Philly Phil changes the station. :Quick Draw: Indistinct :Draw initiates another attack. :Li'l D: I know it's important to say "Kabong" in Bantu but what about livin' my dream? :Philly Phil: Comin' right up. :Phil's remote becomes a camera; Philly Phil records Li'l D and transmits the footage onto the television, editing it so it appears Li'l D is performing live from Tokyo. :Philly Phil: Welcome to virtual Tokyo! :Madison: Don't forget to send a virtual postcard! :[The scene behind Li'l D on the television cuts to static, then back to ''The Quick Draw McGraw Show. Quick Draw attacks Hoss-Face Harry. Philly Phil attempts to fix the footage.]'' :Quick Draw: Kabong! :Li'l D: No good, no good! :Harry retaliates. The scene behind Li'l D cuts to static before fading to black. :Philly Phil: Ooh. I couldn't take that kind of pain. :enters the room, slamming the door on Philly Phil in the process. :Tamika: Hey! All right, y'all, now it's a party! Tamika's in the house. Where's my harp? :runs to Tamika. :Eddie: Here you are, Tamika. I had your harp strung with gold-plated phosphor bronze, and I— :Tamika: Don't tell me you spelled my name in the football field with the Bolivian lightning bugs—again. :sighs and speaks into a communicator. :Eddie: Kill the lights. :to the football field. The lightning bugs spelling out Tamika's name are scared away from the complex when the sprinklers are activated. Cut back to the classroom. :Li'l D: Hey, Tamika, Philly Phil got it hooked up; we look like we're onstage with Sunny! What'chu say about that? :Tamika: Gimme a break, please! Just because you a Sunny wannabe doesn't mean we all are. :Li'l D: What'chu call me? :D advances Tamika. :Tamika: You heard me! You dress like him; you copy his every move—you even claim you sat in the same seat he sat in when he went to our school. :the aforementioned seat is a sign reading "Sunny sat here." :Li'l D: That is the seat he sat in. :holds a fist near Li'l D. :Tamika: Prove it, or move it! :Li'l D: It wouldn't be right for me to kick a girl's butt, even if it was such a big ol' target. :Tamika: What'chu say? :Philly Phil: Hey, guys, the concert is starting! :to the stage. Beside it are two screens—one shows the stage; the other advertises Sunny's album. :Hostess: Ladies and gentleman, please put your hands together—and bow in respectful admiration—to Sunny Bridges! :crowd applauds as Sunny's thinks to himself. :Manager: (in Sunny's mind) Don't forget to mention the toy line! :Stage Director: (in Sunny's mind) Sunny, you're wanted onstage! :Backup Singers: (in Sunny's mind) ♪This is my stop; this is my stop!♪ :looks at the cheering crowd, a blimp reading "Drink Sunny Cola," and the Emperor holding an "I ♥ Sunny" sign with two suns on it for decoration. Cut to the classroom; Philly Phil presses a button on his remote and integrates the students' silhouettes on the television so a viewer sees the class performing with Sunny. Cut to the stage. :Conductor: One! Two! One— :Sunny: Hold up; hold up; hold up; hold up! Hang on a minute. :to the classroom. The integration ends. :Li'l D: Something's wrong. :to the stage. The confused crowd murmur. :Sunny: I'm sorry; I just can't do it. :the crowd gasps, the students glance at each other, confused as well. Sunny walks offstage, past his manager, who is holding a Sunny-in-the-box toy. Turning around, Sunny addresses his manager. :Sunny: Make sure everybody gets a refund. :continues sauntering. Cut to the classroom. Li'l D's jaw drops and hits one of his cymbals. Fade to black. Act 2 :opens near the Statue of Liberty. Pan out to a news reporter. :News Reporter: Music superstar Sunny Bridges walked off a Tokyo stage today to the shock and chagrin fans the world over. :to Big Ben. :Interviewee 1: Blimey! Sure as Bob's your uncle, we can't live without Sunny, old bean. :to the Eiffel Tower. :Interviewee 2: Sacré bleu! Without Sunny, life has lost its flavor—even the cheese! :to the Taj Mahal. :Interviewee 3: Sunny Bridges will be sorely missed. A billion people cannot be wrong! :camera pans out to reveal the interviews are all taking place in front of props. The news reporter is standing beside the interviewees; the four of them, as well as the props, are all in a theme park. :News Reporter: And that's just the reaction here on Monument Row at Plastic Brick-o-Land. :to a talk show host. :Talk Show Host: Sunny, we miss you. If anybody has any information about Sunny's whereabouts, I will buy everyone in this audience a car— :audience cheer. :Talk Show Host: —ton of milk. :audience jeer, angering the host. :Talk Show Host: Quiet, you ingrates! :[A screen reading: ENTERTAINMENT WORLD SPECIAL REPORT :appears onscreen.] :Announcer: We interrupt this broadcast for an EW—Entertainment World special bulletin. :to a city. An interviewer is interviewing Sunny's yes-man. :Interviewer: I'm here with a man who claims to know the whereabouts of Sunny Bridges. Is that correct, sir? :Yes-Man: Yes. :Interviewer: And can you tell us where he is? :Yes-Man: Yes. :Interviewer: And where is he? :Yes-Man: (uneasy) Yes. :Interviewer: Are you just wasting my and everyone else's valuable time? :Yes-Man: (proud) Yes. :frustrated interviewer glares at the camera as the bulletin ends with an iris-in. Cut to the music room—the students have seen the bulletin. Li'l D sulks as he powers off the television. :Li'l D: My life ain't got no meaning now. :Madison: That's okay; your life had no meaning before! :Kam: Ah, the meaning of life—one of the eternal questions. :Kam speaks, Philly Phil pulls out a tracking device and presses buttons. :Kam: Why are we here? What is our purpose? :Kim: Where on Earth is Mr. Gawn? :Kam: Also a good question. :Kim and Kam, the rest of the class notice the beeping Philly Phil is causing. :Philly Phil: What? I don't put global positioning trackers on the teachers anymore. :of Philly Phil's wristbands makes beeping sounds. Looking at it, Philly Phil sees Principal Luna is approaching the classroom. :Philly Phil: Principal Luna's coming! :Tamika: But you just said— :Philly Phil: I said I don't put trackers on the teachers anymore. :Principal Luna enters, the students rush to their desks. :Principal Luna: Good morning, students! :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: Good morning, Principal Luna! :Luna sits at the teacher's desk. :Principal Luna: I'm afraid I have some bad news—Mr. Gawn will no longer be teaching first year music here at Westley. :Tamika: Gone is gone? :Li'l D: What happened to him? :Principal Luna: He has—begun work in a new field. :Madison: Gasps Is it in rock music? He always wanted to break into rock. :Principal Luna: You might say that. :to a prison. :Prisoners: ♪I've been working on the railroad—♪ :back to the classroom. :Principal Luna: In any event, we have no money in the budget to hire another accelerated music teacher, so until we find someone who'll work for free, I have no choice but to— :Tamika: Cancel school this year? :Principal Luna: No. :Philly Phil: Let us teach ourselves? :Principal Luna: No. :Madison: Ooh! Teach us music yourself? :Principal Luna: No—actually, yes. :Li'l D: (angry) But you don't know nothing about music; you cancel the bar quartet because you thought they were four clucking chickens. :to a fenced area. In the area are four chickens. :Principal Luna: (voice-over) And they were. :back to the classroom. :Li'l D: Yeah, but they clucked out Beethoven's Ninth. :to the chickens. The chickens cluck "Ode to Joy". Cut back to the classroom. Principal Luna's eye is twitching. :Principal Luna: Please, I—we just found Mr. Gawn's lesson book. Let's see what his plan was for today. "Friday: Use the loot to hide out in Mexico." Okay, that plan won't work. Yes, uh, why don't you play—one of those things you play? :Kim: A song? :Kam: A symphony? :Eddie: A polo match down at the club with Muffy and Lord Thistlebottom? :gapes at Eddie. :Eddie: What? They're my polo ponies. :the school nurse, enters the classroom. :Sophia: Principal Luna, come quick! We need you in the school pool. :Principal Luna: What's wrong? :Sophia: The seniors were doing a dramatic reading of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and— :tentacle captures Sophia. :Sophia: Aaaahh! :Luna grabs a harpoon and avenges the squid. :Principal Luna: Hang on, Sophia! I'm coming! :Luna exits the classroom. He reenters briefly. :Principal Luna: Play one of those—just play something! :Luna darts out of the room. :Li'l D: Now what do we do? :Kim: About the song? :Kam: About the symphony? :Eddie: About the giant squid? :Li'l D: No, you heard Principal Luna. We ain't got no music teacher, and without a music teacher, we ain't gon be no music class. :Tamika: And with no music class, my momma gonna make me take some classical dance like some tip-toeing geek. :Eddie: Probably have to take pottery class, and I'm told I throw clay like a sissy. :Philly Phil: And I'm told I'll never pass that poetry class. I can't make a rhyme to save my—butt. :Kim: They won't make us take athletics, will they? :Kam: No. This is an art school—they're obligated to enrich us, not make us play crab soccer. :Li'l D: But without music, how we gonna channel out our pinned-up angst? :Tamika: I need to express our artistic freedom. :Eddie: Our unnatural desire to break out into song. :"Life Without Music". Piano music begins playing. On the chalkboard, the seven students are drawn one by one: Kim, then Philly Phil, then Li'l D, then—in quick succession—Madison, Tamika, Eddie, and Kam. :Choir: ♪La, la la.♪ :♪La-la-la-la-la-la-la.♪ :the chalkboard now are piano keys. Starting at the left end of the piano, Eddie runs on the keys, and shortly thereafter, the keys begin to fall one by one. The scene shifts to a rainy day. Musical notes and symbols fall from the sky. :Choir: ♪La, la la.♪ :♪La-la-la-la-la-la-la.♪ :a field is Madison. She gets hit by a note, then another... :Choir: ♪Life, life, life without mu—mu—music's♪ :a conglomeration of notes and symbols at once. :Choir: ♪Like life, life, life without love.♪ :another area, Li'l D is playing drums until they disassemble themselves, rolling downhill afterward. Li'l D gapes and pursues his instrument. :Choir: ♪Oooooh...♪ :Li'l D: Man, if we ain't have no music, what would we dance to? :part of Li'l D's instrument rolls into a city in which music is forbidden. :Choir: ♪Oooooh...♪ :Kam: What would we sing to? :to the students portrayed as babies. :Madison: How would little babies learn their ABCs? :babies begin crying. :All: Oh, no! :tears float to the sky, where they form the faces of the students as constellations. :Choir: ♪No "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star",♪ :seven faces fall to the ground, so as to form plants. :Choir: ♪no "Old MacDonald Had a Farm",♪ :to a baseball field. :Eddie: And birds would have nothing to say. :bird changes shape into a baseball, which falls toward the field. :Choir: ♪no "Take Me out to the Ball Game".♪ :the students' attempt to catch the ball, they end up running into each other. :Choir: ♪Life without music.♪ :back to the piano—at the right end is Kam. As he runs toward the left, his end of the piano keys begins to collapse as well. On the left, Philly Phil is running toward the middle of the piano. Now, running left, Tamika is at the right end of the piano. The keys continue falling as Madison is shown on the left side running toward the right. :Choir: ♪No, no.♪ :to a soccer field. Kim and Kam struggle at playing crab soccer. :Kam: This is terrible. :Choir: ♪No, no.♪ :♪No no no no no no no.♪ :♪Don't go; don't go; don't go; don't go, no.♪ :right side of the piano is shown falling apart. Philly Phil is depicted on the left side of the piano again. He is then on the soccer field, blowing a whistle. :Philly Phil: Um, we wouldn't even whistle. :Phil's whistle disappears. Cut to Kim; she is holding a hand over her heart :Kim: And we wouldn't have a heartbeat, because we wouldn't know what a beat was. :pans into Kim's hollow chest. The students, along with many other people, saunter toward a music-free city. :Choir: ♪Life without music.♪ :runs from left to right on the collapsing piano again. Suddenly, she is depicted dressed as a ball room dancer; she is attempting to dance in an apartment in the city. :Choir: ♪Life without music.♪ :Tamika: Scoffs That's so lame—man we wouldn't even have no ringtones. :falls out of an open window. :Choir: ♪Life without music.♪ :Li'l D: Shawty, the phone wouldn't even ring. :the middle of the city, Eddie is seated on a stool. In front of Eddie falls pottery equipment. When a wad of clay lands on the turntable, the clay splatters everywhere, including on Eddie. Madison is on the piano, running from left to right. :Philly Phil: Uh, it would just vibrate. :is in the city dressed as a businesswoman. The contents of her briefcase explode out of it. :Madison: At least no one will be able to download your songs. :Choir: ♪Life without—♪ :right to left on the piano is Li'l D, until he runs past the left edge of the screen and is shown dressed as a businessman as he impacts the city sidewalk. :Eddie: She's got a point. :back to the piano, which is still collapsing outside-in. Kam is on the right running toward the left, the reverse being so for Tamika, until the seven students find themselves stranded on the only remaining key. :Li'l D: We gon have to do something about this. :song. :Philly Phil: We can't even imagine "Life Without Music"—without music. :Li'l D: First, we lose Sunny, and now, we losin' our music teacher. :Madison: And the worst part of it is that we'll all be separated. :Tamika: Yeah. Y'all lame's the only thing that keep this schoolfrom being ice-cold boring. :Phil looks out a window. :Principal Luna: From the flames of Perdition, I stab at thee. :squid attacks Principal Luna. :Philly Phil: Yeah, boring. :to black as Philly Phil walks away from the window. Act 3 :shot of Westley. :Li'l D:I got a great idea! :cuts to inside the music room. :Li'l D: Why don't we just hire a new music teacher? :Tamika: Weren't you listenin'? Principal Luna said the school can't afford a new music teacher. :Kim: She's right; this school has no money. Our cafeteria trays are made of recycled trampolines. :In the cafeteria, the food server serves food to a student. The food falls from the ladle and ricochets off the tray. Back to the music room. :Kam: And our trampoline is made out of recycled cafeteria trays. :A gymnast crash lands on the trampoline in his attempt to perform. The airborne glob of food lands on the gymnast. Back to the music room. :Li'l D: I know the school is poor, but they can hire somebody good if we came up with the money. :Philly Phil: Us? :Madison: How? :Kam: Money? :Philly Phil: We don't have that kind of money. :Li'l D: One of us got that kind of money. As a matter of fact, one of us got every kind of money! :students stare at Eddie, who is dressed in a posh manner. :Eddie: Oh, no. Don't look at me. What? I'm all gussied up for the big Monopoly tournament tonight. :Tamika: Ain't your daddy the president of a division of Cola-Cola? :Eddie: Well, yeah. The Earth division. :Li'l D: So you can just ask him for the money. :Eddie: My daddy did give me an envelope he said I should only open out envelope if my friends and I ever had an emergency and wanted to ask him for money. :Li'l D: Open it; open it! :Madison: I hope it's a million dollar bill! :Philly Phil: I bet it's a Swiss bank account number. :opens the envelope, revealing its contents. :Li'l D: What it say? :the envelope is a sheet of paper reading, "NO!" in large red print. :Eddie: "No." :Kim: Concise. :Kam: To the point. :Li'l D: Then there's only one other way we can get the money. :Madison: I'll get the lemonade mix. :Tamika: I'll get the car wash sponges. :Philly Phil: I'll get my safe-cracking tools. safety mask and wields blowtorch :Li'l D: No! We can put on a benefit concert. :Madison: Ooh! A benefit concert? How excitin'! What's the cause? "Save the Rain Jungle"? "Homes for the hungry"? Gasps "Radios for rabbits"? :Li'l D: No, Madison. The cause is us. :Madison: Us? No way. I'm giving my money to Radios for Rabbits. :Tamika: Hmm, a benefit concert—that's not a bad idea. :Li'l D: It wasn't supposed to be a bad idea. All we gotta do is use the old gazebo at Five Points Park as a band stand and sell tickets to e'rybody in town. :Philly Phil: Well, it is a good idea, but up blowtorch just in case. :Five Points Park. Li'l D and Madison are handing out fliers for their concert. :Madison: Come to our benefit concert at the old gazebo—whatever that is. giggle :Li'l D: Sir, would you like to buy some tickets to our benefit concert? :Man: What's the cause? :Li'l D: Us. :man begins laughing as he walks away from the despondent music students. Kim and Kam approach Li'l D and Madison. :Kim: That's the fifth person in a row to laugh at us. :Kam: The third to do so derisively. :meets with the other four. :Eddie: We've been at this for hours. Maybe we'd have better luck if we lowered the ticket price. :Phil walks to the other five. :Philly Phil: I don't think it can get any lower. :Phil's sandwich board states the price for a ticket for the music students' benefit concert: twenty dollars, before being reduced to fifteen. The list continues down Philly Phil's right boot: ten dollars, then five. Another price, the current one, is listed on the ground near the student's right boot: one dollar. Tamika arrives with the rest of the class as a man in a trench coat, hat, and sunglasses walks past the students. :Li'l D: Sir, can I interest you in some tickets? :man mutters as he departs. Li'l D stuffs a flier in the man's pocket. :Kim: This is hopeless—no one wants to hear us play. :Kam: Besides, we think we hear our mother calling. :and Kam pretend to answer their cell phones; Kim shields her mouth from Li'l D as the former mimics her mother. :Kim: Kim, Kam, :believing the ruse, Li'l D crosses his arms and glares at the Chins. :Kim: time for dinner. :smiles sheepishly. Exit Kam and Kim, hurriedly. Li'l D grows more angry at the pair. :Li'l D: Maybe Kim and Kam got the right idea. Hey, let's split up—Tamika, you go across the street, and talk to the guy in the haberdashery. :Tamika: One, I don't know what a haberdashery is, and two, I don't wanna know. Besides, I think I hear my mama calling. :presses a button on her cell phone and speaks into it, covering her mouth from Li'l D while disguising her voice. :Tamika: Tamika, time for dinner. her ruse Sorry, I gotta go. :Tamika. :Li'l D: Okay, how about you, Eddie? :Eddie: I don't know. I—ooh, I think I hear Tamika's mom calling. :presses a button on his cellular before faking a conversation, then mimics the voice of Tamika's mother while hiding his mouth movements from Li'l D. :Eddie: Eddie, time for dinner. call, nervous smile Sorry, it's the only impression I do. :Eddie. :Li'l D: Philly Phil— :Phil pulls out his mobile phone, preparing to stage a phone call that never really happens. Exit Philly Phil, hurriedly. :Li'l D: Just you and me, Madison. Wanna go to that to Bianca Moon's Organic Foods organic food store? :Madison: Scoffs Sorry, but that place smells like burnin' pumpkins, and you know how I feel about burnin' pumpkins. :Madison. :Li'l D: Really, I don't. Sighs Okay, now what else can go wrong? :thunderstorm erupts. Li'l D saunters past Albert Schwartz' pawn shop; the boy smiles when he spots a familiar saxophone in the display. Li'l D then enters the pawn shop. :Li'l D: Mr. Schwartz, is that Sunny Bridges' sax in yo' window? :Albert: No, this gentleman just brought it in. :man to whom Albert points is the man in the trench coat. :Albert: Besides, I never heard of no Sunny Bridges. :Li'l D: Come on, man. You don't know 'bout Sunny? E'rybody know 'bout Sunny. He's the best thang ever came outta A-town. :Albert: And what would you do if this "Sunny Bridges" walked through that door right now? :Li'l D: Man, I'd grab my sticks and say, "Let's crank this thang up!" :Albert: Oh, is that so. :Li'l D: You already know. :Albert: You remind me of another young man who used to come into my store after school every day; he had wild schemes and crazy dreams, and he knew what he was looking for, too. :Li'l D: Did he ever find it? :Albert: I don't know—I could never tell if what he was looking for was what he really wanted. :Li'l D: How do you know he didn't find it? :Albert: Because— :turns on a fan, blowing off the trench coat man's hat—the man is Sunny Bridges. :Sunny: Oh, my hat! :Li'l D: (stammering) Sunny? :Sunny: Hey, what's up, buddy? :D faints, stammering before he coughs. :Sunny: What was he saying? :Albert: I believe it was, "Let's crank this thang up!" :of thunder. Fade to black. Part 2 Act 1 :Music room at Westley. The septet minus Li'l D are practicing their instruments. Enter Li'l D. The music stops. :Li'l D: (excited) Hey, y'all, look I found—it's national music sensation Sunny Bridges. :Eddie: Wow! :looks at the septet and smiles. :Madison: Amazing! :gasp from one student. :Philly Phil: No way! :Sunny: (walking toward the students) And I've agreed to headline your benefit concert to raise money for yo' new music teacher. :students cheer. :Li'l D: Sunny, tell us why you walked out that concert in Japan. :Sunny: I realized I just couldn't perform anymore—not without you, Li'l D. :Li'l D: Me? :Sunny: You already know; in fact, I've written our first duet—we can record it and sell a zillion copies all over the universe; it's called "Are You Okay?" :and Madison provide the lead-in to the duet as Li'l D heads to his drumset. As Li'l D begins playing, the scene becomes surrealist in nature—flowers float, a rainbow shines underneath the drumset, the screen is given a red tint, and the background features a spiral galaxy-esque figure. Sunny begins floating toward Li'l D. :Sunny: Are you okay? Can you hear me? Wake up, Li'l man! You all right? You all right? Are you okay? Wake up, Li'l man. :D begins to wake up—Sunny's meeting the other students, the duet, and the surrealist drum-playing were figments of Li'l D's dream. :Li'l D: Li'l D. My friends call me Li'l D. :Sunny: Okay, sure, Li'l D, uh, man. How's your head? :Li'l D: Full of questions for you, like "Why did you walk off that stage last week?" and "Where'd you go?" and "Whatchu doin' back in the A-town?" and "What kinda car you drive?" and "Where do yo' mama live?" and— :Sunny: Hey, hey, hey. Slow down, Li'l man. Albert said you were cool, so— :Li'l D: (excited) Albert, you told Sunny I was cool? :Albert: You were on my floor so long I thought you were dead. It's what I say at funerals. :Albert. :Li'l D: Come on, Sunny. Tell me why you walked off that stage. :Sunny: Shawty, sometimes you just gotta step back so you can see what's really goin' on—y'know, come back home and recharge. :Li'l D: Recharge on what? Ain't nothin' goin' on in this borin' town. :Sunny: "Borin'"? Are you calling this pawn shop borin'? :still image. During his younger days, Sunny is at Albert's counter in the pawn shop. :Sunny: Man, this was the center of the universe when I was a little boy. :flashback. :Li'l D: Okay. Ain't talkin' 'bout Albert, but the rest of the hood is lame—I can't wait to get outta here. :Sunny: Li'l man, soakin' up yo' hometown—that's what make you who you are. :Li'l D: But I wanna go do all that stuff that you do. :Sunny: The stuff that I do? No, shawty, you don't wanna do the stuff that I do. Now, excuse me; I have stuff I do—to do. Not the stuff that I don't want you to do, but the other stuff that I do, and now I bid you ado. :exits the pawn shop. As he stretches his arms, the thunderstorm ends, and the sun shines. Flowers instantly blossom as Sunny struts. Li'l D watches the music sensation in action. Pan to a sidewalk, where it turns a corner. Continuing to walk as he hums, Sunny jumps to click his heels; following, Li'l D mimics Sunny, clicking his heels and humming. Pan to a hopscotch court. Sunny performs a dance move involving a leap, the dance move subsequently being emulated by Li'l D. Pan to a brick wall. Sunny maneuvers a wall jump; in the background, a couple embrace after seeing Sunny's jump. Li'l D, in his attempt to mimic Sunny, falls face forward, causing Sunny to glance back at his imitator. :Sunny: Hold on; whatchu doin'? :Li'l D: (muffled) I'm trying to see what you see in this ol' broke down neighborhood. :Sunny: "Ol' broke down neighborhood"? Man, this Li'l Five Points—all roads lead to this spot. This is the bridge. :Sunny drives Eddie's dog, the latter's yacht being attached to the vehicle the dog is driving. :Li'l D: (indifferent) Yeah, but I just want the road that leads up outta here. :Sunny: (insistent) Listen to me. This neighborhood got style. That haberdashery on the corner? That's where I learned how to dress. :Li'l D: I myself was home schooled on the subject. I got a Ph.D. in "pants, hats, and dungarees." :D looks up and sees Sunny continuing his walk. The student catches up to Sunny, then continues to imitate him. :Sunny: This neighborhood got character. :Li'l D: (disgusted) Yeah. Here comes one of 'em now. :duo meet Cheddar Man. :Cheddar Man: Hey. What up, boy? :Sunny: Ain't nothing, Charles, y'know. Just tryin' to stay afloat. :Cheddar Man: up a hand at Sunny Don't call me by that name no mo', gee. They call me Cheddar Man, now. See? 'Cause I'm just chasin' that cheese. Check out my biness card. :[Cheddar Man's phone rings as Sunny glances at the former's aptly-named card. The card reads: Cheddar Man Biness Services Got Work? :Cheddar Man answers his phone.] :Cheddar Man: Hello? I told you don't be callin' me on this phone, Rudy! Call me on my office line. up (under breath) Nerves of some peo— :ringtone sounds. Cheddar man unveils another cell phone and answers the call. :Cheddar Man: Cheddar Man Biness Services, how can I help you? Hey, Rudy! Sure, I can help you with that rotten tooth. (to Sunny) I also dabble in dentistry. :D and Sunny leave Cheddar Man, Li'l D continuing to imitate Sunny's swagger. :Sunny: Dabble dabble. :Cheddar Man: Let's say two o'clock tomorrow. :Man walks in the opposite direction of Li'l D and Sunny. :Cheddar Man: (quiet) Meet me in the back alley. :D and Sunny pause in front of Me First Church. :Sunny: This neighborhood has history. Jimi Hendrix played here once. :Li'l D: (indifferent) Yeah. Once. And you ain't seen him back here, either. :car's horn sounds to the tune of "Amazing Grace". Out walks the aforementioned church's reverend. :Sunny: Hey, Rev. :Reverend: Salvation will be yours—if you donate now. :Sunny: Nice grill. :Reverend: Oh, Sunny man, where you been? Heard you were in jail. :Sunny: No. :Reverend: Marines? :Sunny: No. :Reverend: I would have heard if you were in the NBA. What else is there? :helicopter lands nearby. :Reverend: Whoo! Excuse me—my ride is here. Hallelujah! Laughs :and Li'l D approach Bianca Moon's Organic Foods. :Sunny: This neighborhood even has one of these. :the store, Bianca dances as Sunny and Li'l D enter. :Bianca: Sunny! Sunny, is that you? I haven't seen you in weeks. :Sunny: It's been about ten years— Bianca at least on my planet. :Li'l D: Sniffs Madison was right—burnt pumpkins. Sniffs With a touch of honeysuckle. :Sunny: So, Bianca, I need some supplies delivered. :hands Bianca a list. :Bianca: Cayenne pepper, hot house tomatoes, kidney beans—these are such beautiful thoughts. :Sunny: The best part is you can pay her in painted shells and shiny beads. said materials on Bianca's counter Hey Bianca, I gotta run. You still remember my address, don't you? :Bianca: Sure do—just follow the music. :Sunny: to exit Yeah, you do that. :Li'l D: Where we goin' now? What kinda car we rollin' in? A Bentley, a Rolls, a Maybach? :Sunny: Sorry shawty, I don't know where you goin', but I'm goin' home. :D darts, stopping in front of Sunny. :Li'l D: Come on—but we were bondin'! I still haven't gotten up the nerve to ask you in our benefit concert—''sheepishly'' uh-oh. I just did. :Sunny: Oh, no—I just left a concert. :Li'l D: This ain't a concert; this a benefit concert. :Sunny: You don't understand, buddy; I'm takin' a break from that music. :Li'l D: What? No, man! You can't take a break from music. Imagine what that would do to me, Li'l D. :Sunny: Hey, man, just 'cause you in my face don't mean I'm gon' let you in my head— briefly reenters or my jag. :Sunny. Sunny drives home. :Li'l D: (shouting) I can ride in the trunk if you want! :Bianca: That's a beautiful thought. :to black. Act 2 :shot of Westley. Cut to the music room, where, barring Li'l D, the music students are practicing. Enter Li'l D. The music stops. :Li'l D: Hey, y'all, I met Sunny! He's here—he dun came back to the A! :Eddie: What did you say to him? :Kam: Did you get a picture with him? :Kim: Or his autograph? :Madison: Does he prefer cats or dogs? :response to Madison's question, the others gape at the blonde. :Madison: sheepishly What? It tells a lot about a person. :Li'l D: All I know is he came back to Atlanta to step back, recharge, and give up music. :Kim: How can he recharge and give up music? :Kam: Yes. That is a paradox, like saying "this sentence is a lie" or making a schedule with "free time." :Philly Phil: Or like going back in time to make everyone forget that you save your boogers. :glares at Philly Phil. :Philly Phil: I mean hypothetically. :Eddie: I don't believe Sunny would give up music. :Li'l D: Yep, that's what he said. :Tamika: I don't believe it, either; in fact, I don't believe any of it—I think Li'l D's making the whole thing up. :Li'l D: Girl, I did meet Sunny! :Tamika: (threatening) Prove it, or move it! :nervous Li'l D retreats from his classmate but then stops and smiles in confidence, a glowing light bulb appearing over the boy's head. As Li'l D speaks, the light bulb is still present. :Li'l D: Okay then—let's move it. :Li'l D, revealing a lamp containing the bulb that signaled the student's idea. Tamika shrugs, and the other students file out of the classroom, Madison turning off the lamp before her departure. Scene: a rainforest. The students are following Li'l D's lead. :Tamika: Are you sure Sunny lives out here, or did you get him confused with a bear? :Li'l D: Not unless it was a bear driving a jaguar. :the septet drives a bear in an automobile. :Li'l D: That was a Lamborghini. Anyway, I'm sure he drove this way, and that kooky lady in the health food store said to "follow the music." :Eddie: What does that mean—"follow the music"? :Li'l D: Philly Phil, do you have any listening devices we can use? :Philly Phil: Yes, I do—my ears. :septet hear dance music. :Eddie: I hear something. What is it? :Kim: Maybe it's Sunny. :Kam: Maybe it's the wind. :Tamika: Hey, maybe it's shut up and follow it. :D approaches a rustling bush. :Li'l D: It's coming from over there—behind that bush. :other six students arrive at said bush. :Kim: What would Sunny be doing behind that bush? :Kam: What does anybody do behind a bush? :moment of realization occurring, Eddie flinches. :Eddie: I hope it's Sunny. :D investigates the bush. :Philly Phil: I hope it's a hobbit. :Tamika: A hobbit? :Philly Phil: What? I've seen Sunny; I've never seen a hobbit. :D glances into the bush. In it is a rabbit resting next to a radio, the cause of the dance music. Seeing Li'l D, the rabbit scampers away from the intruder and drags with it the radio. :Madison: Gasps Radios for Rabbits—they do good work. :Eddie: (worried) It's gettin' dark, and we know there are bears in this forest. :Philly Phil: And who knows how well they can drive at night? :from Li'l D, the music class head out of the forest. :Li'l D: But wait. What about Sunny? :Tamika: Look, boy—you live your rich fantasy life; just keep us out of it, okay? :Li'l D: Girl, me and Sunny kicked it all day. What'chu talkin' about? :Tamika: (threatening) Prove it, or move it! :Li'l D: You always be sayin' that to me, but you know what? This time, I pick "prove it"! :the confrontation, the other five students gasp and face the argumentative duo. :Kam: Interesting choice. What happens next? :Tamika: I don't know; nobody ever picked "prove it." Usually, they just move it. :Li'l D attempts to flee but runs into something seemingly invisible. Madison claps, she and Eddie thinking Li'l D performed a stunt. :Eddie: Li'l D, you should join the school mime troupe; that was great! :hobbit appears out of thin air. Witnessing Li'l D, the creature vanishes. :Philly Phil: in a dumbfounded manner Hey, what—that was a— :Li'l D: Nevermind that—look! to a house That's Sunny's house! :students approach the house. :Eddie: Well, I don't know. That bear looked like the A-frame type. :students enter the house. :Li'l D: Wow! Just like my house! :Tamika: In yo' dreams. :Li'l D: That's what I meant. :a corridor walk the students. Kim opens the door to a laboratory and glances at the lab equipment. :Kim: Cool! :opens the door to a gallery and ogles the artwork. :Kam: Cool! :visits a greenhouse, briefly exploring its flora. :Tamika: Hot! :D and Kim walk past a door whose sign reads "Kitty Playroom." Madison approaches the door. :Madison: Ooh, that settles it—he prefers cats. :opens the door, revealing a lion. As the lion nears the entry, Madison closes the door. :Madison: Big cats. :Li'l D: Y'all! Come and see this! :D is standing just inside Sunny's music room. The other students enter the room. :Eddie: What's this? A linen closet? :Kim: A bathroom? :Philly Phil: An alien autopsy room? :D pulls the tarp off a drumset. :Li'l D: I think it's a music room. :pulls off another tarp. :Tamika: Li'l Man's right. :other students reveal the equipment in Sunny's room. :Eddie: Hey, guys, look at these cool instruments. :finds a clarinet and begins playing it. Finding a violin, Madison plays music as well, only to scream as she is tossed by Tamika. :Tamika: There better be a harp up in here. :finds a xylophone and tosses it aside. :Tamika: Junk! :catches the xylophone as Tamika finds an electric bass guitar and tosses it too. :Tamika: Junk! :Phil catches the guitar. :Tamika: Noisy junk! :drum machine lands in Li'l D's arms. :Tamika: Noisy junk! :Philly Phil plays the bass guitar, Li'l D notices a tag attached to the drum machine, the tag reading "Albert Schwartz's pawn shop—follow the music." :Li'l D: "Follow the music." :Li'l D contemplates the line, Tamika finds a harp. :Tamika: This'll do. :begins playing the harp. :Li'l D: Then let's crank this thang up! :septet begin playing music, only to stop seconds later when a voice calls out to the class. :Sunny: Hey, hold up! :falls and trips; he slides up to Sunny. Sunny glares at the seven intruders. :Eddie: Wow, Li'l D, you were tellin' the truth. :Li'l D: Sunny Sunny! Right on time. Hey, you wanna play? :glares at Li'l D, whose face becomes a look of concern. The seven students—and the drum machine—are rushing through a tube, and they emerge from the chimney; the students are trapped in bubbles, Li'l D's bubble containing the drum machine. The bubbles pop; the students crash land. :Li'l D: I'll take that as a "no." :Madison: At least we didn't land in the mud. :bear in a vehicle—both different from the earlier incident—drives through a mudhole, splattering mud on each student. The students glance at the bear. Fade to black. Act 3 :shot of Westley. The music students are singing; for the most part, they shound unenthusiatic. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Westley may not have much funding,♪ :to inside the music room. Unentusiastic faces plague each student except for Madison. An instrument lies in the laps of each student except Tamika's. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪But let us tell you one thing—♪ :Luna is conducting the students as they sing. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪If you put us to the test,♪ :♪You will find that we're the best.♪ :school bell rings, and the students rise, some of them now smiling. :Tamika: Finally. Who knew the school fight song had fifteen verses? :Madison: Actually, there's three more. Hey, Principal Luna, do you want us to stay after school and prac— :forces Madison's head into a tuba, silencing the blonde. :Principal Luna: Just a minute, now—no one is dismissed until the bell rings. :the students glance at each other. :Philly Phil: (loud) Principal Luna, are you having trouble with your hearing? :Principal Luna: I thought so myself after I stood next to the fireworks at the pep rally, but I felt fine once those mimes started waving their pom poms. :Eddie: Those mimes were the Westley High Volume cheerleaders. :Principal Luna: Yes, I do think it might rain, Eddie. :gapes, confused. Past the music room walk a crowd of students. :Principal Luna: Where are all those students going? They think they can fool me, sneaking out of school without making a sound? :Principal Luna investigates the situation, Li'l D plays with the drum machine from Sunny's house. :Eddie: Hey, Li'l D, that's Sunny's drum machine; you better give it back—my daddy always says "never steal from a man who owns a lion." :Li'l D: I didn't steal it; it was in my hand when he launched us out into the mud. Besides, you heard him—he's given up music. He just wanna sit around and blow bubbles. :frees herself from the tuba. :Madison: Gee, someone who's given up on music and just wants to sit around and blow bubbles. Gasps Sounds like he'd be a perfect music teacher for us. :other six pre-teens gape at Madison. :Tamika: Girl, don't you ever say anything that even remotely makes sense? :forces Madison's upper body back into the tuba. Li'l D takes another look at the tag affixed to Sunny's drum machine—the student grows excited. :Li'l D: I think she just did—follow me! :D scurries out of the room, the others—barring Madison—following. Madison, in her attempt to comply, stammers while running, then runs straight into a wall. Scene: Albert Schwartz's pawn shop. Outside, the weather is rainy. Inside, Sunny places a box of music instruments on Albert's counter. :Albert: What have we here? Something to sell, or is it my birthday already? :Sunny: (unhappy) I just wanna get rid of these—just takin' up too much space. :pulls a guitar from the box. :Albert: This is your first guitar; I remember selling it to you. :Sunny: I know. I was eight years old. :A young Sunny is standing in the pawn shop. :Sunny: (voice-over) I came in here looking for an ax—figured it would change my life. :younger Albert hands Sunny an axe. Sunny, in his attempt at carrying the ax, falls. :Albert: Maybe you'd prefer a guitar. :flashback. :Sunny: Now, I'm starting to wonder if I should've bought that ax. :Albert: I still have it. :Five Points Park. The music students, each bearing their instruments, find refuge in a gazebo, Madison still trapped in the tuba. Li'l D brings from his bookbag the drum machine. :Eddie: Hey, Li'l D, whatever is the big idea draggin' us out into the rain? My cashmere sweater is startin' to sink. :Madison: Yeah, and so is this tuba. :tuba shrinks. :Li'l D: We gon put on our benefit concert to get a new music teacher. :Tamika: Are you nuts? We never sold any tickets. :Li'l D: Doin' a concert ain't about sellin' tickets; it's about making music for people to enjoy. :Kim: What people? :this point, Madison has been freed from the tuba. :Kim: There's nobody here. :Li'l D: All it takes is one. :Kam: Especially if that one pays fifty thousand dollars for his ticket. :D plays the drum machine. Scene: Albet Swartz's pawn shop. :Albert: I'll bet you played some mean polkas with this accordion. :Sunny: Mmm-hmm. :Albert: emptied the box At least I don't see your old drum machine—that was the first thing you ever bought here, and I gave you such a good price. :Sunny: It should be there next to the harp. :begins playing. :Sunny: I even taped the original ticket to it—the one that said "follow the music." :to the gazebo, where the music class continues playing, then back to the pawn shop. A second cut to the music students, then to a window at the pawn shop. Approaching the window, Sunny glances at the students. :Sunny: That sound is so familiar. :Albert: Of course it is—it's music. :pans across the students. The music stops as Tamika speaks. :Tamika: Okay, this is a waste of time—there ain't nobody listenin'. :Sunny: I'm listening. :Sunny's line, the rain stops. The students glance at Sunny as the clouds in the background dissipate. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: Sunny! :septet rush to the former music superstar. :Li'l D: What took you so long? :Sunny: Y'all remind me of me when I was your age. :Li'l D: 'Cept a lot better. :Sunny: You wanna get better? You got a lot to learn. :Li'l D: Like what? :Sunny: Like, you gotta crank this thang up! :"Throwdown". Onscreen, a visual of a dancer is displayed; eight copies of the dancer are shown, each one dancing so as to maintain symmetry across the screen. Each copy is a different color. :Sunny: ♪Funk what you heard.♪ :♪Tell your granny that we 'bout to throw down.♪ :across the screen, from right to left are the seven faces of the music class. In order, a lime green Tamika, a red Eddie, a yellow Madison, a purple Li'l D, a light blue Kim, a pink Kam, and a red-orange Philly Phil are shown. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Aaaaaaah yeah!♪ :follows is an arrow, which points to a singing Sunny, the music students performing in the background. :Sunny: ♪Ollie ollie oxen free♪ :♪Yo' body when we come to yo' town.♪ :the visuals change back to the dancer in the background the students' faces rush across the foreground of the screen again in the same order as they did the first time. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Aaaaaaah yeah!♪ :camera cuts to a neighborhood. :Sunny: ♪Jump up and touch the sky;♪ :demonstrate, the camera pans straight upward, peaking to a woman dancing atop a cloud. :Sunny: ♪Fall 'til you hit the dance floor.♪ :descending rainbow impacts the neighborhood, its colors flooding the scene. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Aaaaaaah yeah!♪ :the screen are the students in the background, each student playing his or her instrument, and Sunny in the foreground. The colors of the rainbow inundate the background. :Sunny: ♪I promise if you give it all you got, every time,♪ :♪They want more,♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Yeah!♪ :Sunny: ♪More,♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Yeah!♪ :Sunny: ♪More. Whoo!♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Yeah!♪ :to Albert Schwartz's pawn shop. A rainbow impacts the building. :Sunny: ♪We throw down.♪ :exits the building, pitchfork at hand, and dances. The seven students' faces are depicted, moving in a forward manner. The lyrics being sung flash on the screen; in front of the words is a dancer. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :the screen are three dancers' silhouettes, one of them being Sunny's. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :is panning upward, displaying a vertical panorama of a city with the word "DOWN" and a down arrow being in the foreground. Cut to downtown. Cheddar Man leans on a car and is reading a sheet of paper. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :song's lyrics and the accompanying dancer reappear. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :Man looks up from his paper; the man sees a man dancing with a mannequin. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :song's lyrics and the accompanying dancer reappear. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :to Me First Church. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :reverend and four females exit the chapel and strut. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :lyrics reappear, but the dancer in front of the words is different from the earlier dancer. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :different dancer appears. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :shot of Bianca dancing at her store. Cut to Principal Luna in his office, the man looking bored. As seen through the windows, dancers dance their way behind the oblivious principal. :Sunny: ♪Clap—clap your hands♪ :♪Tell your mama♪ :Luna becomes alert and looks up from his desk. :Sunny: ♪The band throws down.♪ :Luna looks at what is behind him. By this point, the dancers are out of the principal's view—all Principal Luna sees is a void. After a few seconds, the principal turns back around. The viewer is treated to a kaleidoscope-esque scene of a dancer. :Sunny: ♪Whoo! From Atlanta to Japan♪ :Sunny: ♪Every land throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Aaaaaaah yeah!♪ :a neighborhood, a radio plays as two rabbits and a bear dance. :Sunny: ♪Jump up and touch the sky;♪ :Sunny: ♪Fall 'til you hit the dance floor.♪ :of the three dancing silhouettes. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Aaaaaaah yeah!♪ :Sunny: ♪I promise if you give it all you got, every time,♪ :to a neighborhood. :Sunny: ♪They want more,♪ :crowd of people make their way toward the center of the neighborhood. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Yeah!♪ :Sunny: ♪More,♪ :crowd grows. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪Yeah!♪ :neighborhood's streets are completely filled. :Sunny: ♪More.♪ :rainbow descends upon the crowd. :Sunny: ♪Whoo!♪ :the end of the rainbow is a dancer; as part of his routine, he occasionally does splits. A crowd of people are watching. :Sunny: ♪We throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :to another dancer. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :song's lyrics reappear on the screen, a person dancing in front of them. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :on the screen are Sunny and the seven music students, all eight people dancing. Rays of various colors of light shine outward from the center of the screen. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :song's lyrics reappear on the screen; the dancer is a different one. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :person dancing changes. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :to a bus driver. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :driver flinches. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :bus driver is driving straight toward a truck. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :bus and the truck miss each other... :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: ♪We throw down.♪ :the truck, which reads "ACME PARTY SUPPLIES," crashes into a fire hydrant. "BAP!" reads a sound effect bubble. :Sunny: ♪Hey, we throw down.♪ :stream of water rushes up to the underside of the truck. The truck begins to swell and eventually bursts open, party decorations gushing out of the truck. Camera pans to another kaleidoscope-like scene. In the foreground emerges Sunny. :Sunny: ♪Throwdown.♪ :pans to a dancer; around him are masses of people. Li'l D's face appears at the middle-right of the screen. The boy's head floats slowly to the right, eventually making its way off the screen. :Li'l D: Ooh, wee! We got this thang bumpin' like fried bologna. I'm Li'l D, and with these drums, I throw down! :in, followed by three dancing silhouettes. At the middle-left emerges Eddie's head, which floats downward until it can no longer be seen. :Eddie: Tha—tha—tha—tha—that's better than throwin' up! I'm Eddie, and with my horn, I blow you away. :shifts to another dancer. Nearby are groups of people. From around the center of the screen, Kim's face, shortly followed by that of Kam, emerge, both floating toward the left and slightly downward. :Kim: I'm Kim, :Kam: and I'm Kam. :Kim: I'm on the turn tables, :Kam: and I make the keyboard jam! :image of a dancer. From dead center appears Philly Phil's head. The boy's head grows in size, eventually dissipating before it can occupy the entire screen. :Philly Phil: I'm Philly Phil and I play bass, :shifts to two dancers surronded by a mass of people. :Philly Phil: so I got that bottom fo' yo' bottom. :kaleidoscope-esque image returns. Tamika's head appears from the middle of the screen, the green figure growing in size. :Tamika: You know who I am—I'm Tamika, and with this here guitar, :to three dancing silhouettes. :Tamika: I'm a superstar. :the pattern of emergence, Madison's face emerges from the exact center of the screen and grows in size. :Madison: Hey, hey! I'm Madison, and I'm a pisces! :image of Madison's head shrinks as Sunny begins to intervene. The background reverts to the kaleidoscope-like scenery. :Sunny: No, Madison. You supposed to let 'em know what instrument you play. :Madison: once again growing in size Oh. Laughs Um, I play violin, and I think we're coming to the end. Bye! :iris-out. End song. Camera cuts to Five Points Park gazebo. :Li'l D: So, Sunny, since we got a lot to learn, and you wanna lay low, how about bein' our music teacher over at Westley? As far as we can tell, that's about as low as you can lay. :honking. A limo stops near the gazebo. Sunny's manager, yes-man, hatchet man, and stage director exit the limo and approach the former music sensation. :Manager: Sunny, there you are! We've been looking all over for you. :foursome escort Sunny to the limo. :Manager: We knew we'd find you—all we had to do was follow the music. :finds himself crammed into the limo alongside the foursome. The limo speeds away from the music students. :Tamika: The man sure knows how to walk off a stage. :lapse. The music students are in the music classroom, sitting despondently at their desk. :Li'l D: Sighs So much for livin' the dream. :students glance at Li'l D. :Li'l D: I played my heart out for my hero, and he turned and ran away. :Tamika: Why should Sunny treat you any different than the rest of us? :Principal Luna. :Principal Luna: Students, I have fantastic news. :students smile. :Eddie: You got your hearin' back? :Princial Luna: Yes, they are serving tofu corndogs for lunch today, Eddie, but there's more good news—I have hired a new music teacher. :septet cheer. :Kam: What's his name? :Principal Luna: Your cheerful expressions betray your respectful silence. :Philly Phil brings an amplifier consisting of several microphones, several megaphones, and a speaker. :Philly Phil: (via amplifier) What's his name? :Princiapl Luna: Oh, you've never heard of him—it's his first time teaching, and he's willing to work for free. :Tamika: (sarcastic and unmoved) Well, that's a winning combination. :Principal Luna: And here he comes now. :a man. As Principal Luna applauds, the music students groan. The man points to Li'l D's scooter. :Man: There's my scooter. :Luna places himself between the man and the scooter. :Principal Luna: No, no. This isn't him. :Luna escorts the man toward the door. :Man: But my family brought it over on the Mayflower. :Principal Luna: He's our new history teacher. :Luna pushes the man out of the room. :Sunny: Y'all need a new music teacher? :brilliant light inundates the classroom. The students turn to the back of the room—standing at the back entry is Sunny. At this sight, the students cheer. :Philly Phil: (through amplifier) Principal Luna, you said we never heard of him—this is Sunny Bridges! :Principal Luna: All right, I never heard of him. :Sunny: That's how I like it. :approaches Sunny. :Madison: But you walked out on us yesterday; you got in that limo with all those people. :Sunny: Yeah, I did, but then I started to think. When I saw Li'l D playin' my old beat machine, I saw myself, and I knew then that's why I walked off stage in Japan—I stopped havin' fun. Then, when my manager told me in the limo that he booked me on a three-night, two hundred-city tour—whoo!—I decided to come home for all to— :points to Tamika. :Tamika: —to follow the music. :Sunny: So here's the deal: if y'all will let me hang out here for a li'l while, and you promise to bring the fun, I will show you how to put the "k" on it. :Eddie/Kam/Kim/Li'l D/Madison/Philly Phil/Tamika: (confused) "K-fun"? :Madison: Oh! I love Chinese food! :Sunny: No, "funk." Y'all got a lot to learn—and I'm just the man to teach it to you. :students cheer. :Principal Luna: Yes, tofu corndogs! :Li'l D: Hold up! I got somethin' to say. Let's crank this thang up! :reprise of "Throwdown" plays. On the screen are Sunny and his students dancing. This scene alternates with the kaleidoscope style scene, both scenes appearing twice. What follows are the seven faces of the music class swooping from left to right, and after that are the three dancing silhouettes, all four screens having originated from the aforementioned song. Scene cuts to a neighborhood, a descending rainbow impacting the neighborhood its center. The colors of the rainbow spread through the neighborhood, and a dancer is featured in the next shot. Camera pans to another dancer. A brief glimpse of the dancing music students and their teacher is shown onscreen, an exterior shot of Westley following. Camera pans upward, showing the streets of Atlanta and the surrounding buildings. Night descends on the town. Begin ending sequence. As the credits roll in the left panel, the right panel features drawing sketches, followed by their corresponding final artwork. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts